Becoming Spellbound
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: Germany's sister Heidi comes home from college. Italy seems to have instantly fallen under her spell, Japan is the first to notice this. Heidi has some secret, that only Germany knows. ItalyXOC, EnglandXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I recently got into the Hetalia fandom and I roleplay a lot with one of my good friends through texting and I decided to adapt one of our Hetalia roleplays into a fanfiction with some tweaks and additions to make a stronger storyline. You probably noticed I put supernatural as one of the genres... Well we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Enjoy!**

Germany was pacing back and forth. His sister Heidi was coming. She just graduated from Yale University in America and earned her doctorate degree. She already got a job in one of the hospitals in town, but was still recovering from her student loan debts so he offered that she could stay with him until she could afford a place of her own.

"Germany!" Italy exclaimed running over towards his best friend.

Germany turned around. 'It's that dummkopf...' "Vhat is it Italy?"

Italy glomped Germany. "Hi! I was bored so I came over!"

"Gomenasai Germany-kun, I ret him in." Japan said walking out of the kitchen.

Germany sighed, "It's fine... Just try not to break anything or do anything stupid, alright Italy?"

"Yes sir!"

Italy looked around and he saw a banner that read in Japan's handwriting "Herzlichen glueckwuensch" which he remembered was the German equivalent of "congratulations" on it in the living room. "What's the big sign for Germany?"

"Meine schwester Heidi, just graduated from medical school and she's going to stay here for a vhile." Germany explained.

"Cool! I didn't know you had a sister, Germany!"

"Ja, now like I said don't do anything stu-"

Germany was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it Germany!" Italy exclaimed as he ran to the front door before Germany could respond.

When Italy opened the door, before him stood a tall young woman about two inches shorter than Germany, with long blonde hair that shone radiantly under the intense afternoon sunlight, it was down and she had sideswept bangs across her forehead. She wore a peach colored dress with a denim jacket. Her cerulean gaze met Italy's hazel one. She smiled, "Hallo, ist mein brueder there?" she asked speaking in a rich German accent much like her brother's.

"S-Si..." Italy replied. 'She's so pretty!' he thought.

"Herro Heidi-san. It is very nice to see you. Congraturations on graduating," Japan said

"Danke schoen Japan!" Heidi exclaimed. When Heidi saw Germany she ran over and hugged him. "It's been a vhile brueder!"

"Ja. Willkommen, Heidi." Germany replied returning his sister's hug.

"Dinner is ready. I made different foods from each of our curtures." Japan said leading Heidi and the axis into the kitchen.

"Wow das ist wunderbar, danke!" Heidi said smiling at the Japanese man.

Heidi and the three nations sat at the table. Italy seemed to be in a daze. Japan looked over at him. 'Is Itary-san alright?' he wondered.

As they ate, Heidi talked about her experiences in medical school. 'She's sounds so smart...' Italy thought to himself.

"Thanks for making all this food, its great Japan!" Heidi exclaimed breaking the silence.

Japan noticed that when Heidi spoke Italy was staring off into space like an idiot. He bowed, "No problem Heidi-san. I made dessert as werr."

After they ate, Japan put away the leftovers in the fridge and did the dishes. Heidi and Germany went into the parlor to reminiscence. Italy stayed in the kitchen with Japan.

As Japan washed the dishes, he turned around to see Italy sitting at the table staring at a glass of water. "You're stirr here? You could have went with Germany-san and Heidi-san."

Italy looked over at Japan not hearing a word he said. "What? Sorry I didn't hear what you said... Veee... Um, I could help you with the dishes if you like!"

"No you don't have to-"

"But I want to!" Italy exclaimed. He grabbed a towel and started drying the dishes Japan had already washed.

Japan bowed. "Arigato Italy. May I ask, why you act so weird?"

"W-What do you mean Japan?"

"Werr, you weren't rearry talking when we had dinner, usuarry you never shut up."

"...Maybe I just didnt' feel like talking!"

Japan sighed. "Are you arright Itary-san?"

Italy looked around the room. It was just him and Japan so he decided it'd be okay to tell him what he really was thinking. "W-Well, I know I've just met her, but... Germany's sister is so awesome... She's pretty, she's smart, and she seems nice..."

"Ahh, so you have crush, hai?"

Italy turned red as a tomato. "S-Si..." he replied.

"I have known her for a whire. She's nice girl. As rong as you stay on her good side, you'rr be arright."

Germany took a sip of his coffee. "Must be nice to done with school." he said making small talk.

"Ja, it really is! It was a lot of work, but definitely vorth it. And its nice to see you and Japan again. Say, is your friend Italy always so quiet?" she asked. "In your letters you described him as a loud one..."

"Actually, I don't know what is up with that dummkoft. He is acting so strange today. Not that is matters. How's that friend of yours... Amy ist her name right?"

"Ja. She is doing well. However, something insane, no; something impossible happened..."

"Wirklich?"

Heidi nodded. "You won't believe it..."

**Haha sorry its kind of short... Well please review! Arigato! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So my trouble with the title has come to resolve! I'd like to thank my friend Penguin Braginski for coming up with a good title! If you haven't read her stories you should check them out cause they are awesome! Anyways on with the story...**

"Vhat happened?" Germany asked curiously.

Heidi's smile instantly turned into a frown. "I-I watched it happen... And I couldn't do anything about it..." she fell to her knees. "I failed..."

"Vhat happened?!" he asked again.

"She's blind, Germany. It's all because of THEM. I swear I sealed them away long ago but..."

"Those dummkofts! You are talking about Cravyn and Lyra right?"

Heidi nodded. "I don't know what happened breuder... They're going to cause this world so much trouble and its all because of me... I must have messed up the spell or something..."

"Look, it ist nicht dein fault! Stop blaming yourself!" Germany helped his sister off the floor and hugged her.

"Danke Germany..."

Amy found her way to the kitchen. She wasn't used to not being able to see, but she got used to it over the past few months.

She heard the doorbell ring. She followed the sound of the long bell tone and answered the door. Of course she could not see who it was. Before she opened her mouth to ask who it was she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Miss Amelia. I got your mail for you," England said

Amy felt flustered. England always brought her mail in for her since she came back from college when he found out she was blind. 'He's such a gentleman...' she thought. "T-Thank you very much Mr. England..."

"Really, it is no trouble at all. I would love to stay and chat, but apparently America, and France want me to meet with them." he replied smiling at her.

'H-He's just so perfect...' Amy thought. "T-Thanks again... Have a good rest of your afternoon."

"You too." England replied as he left to his house to meet. 'What did those two wankers want anyway?'

When he arrived home, America and France were already sitting on his couch. They didnt' realize he was standing there.

"So France, do all those moves you use on French chicks really work? Will they work on America chicks? You've got to share them with me sometime, dude!" America exclaimed.

"Ohonhonhonhon, yes they do work. Since England is so late I could tell you them-"

England cleared his throat. "Ah-hem."

"Oh, hey dude! England's here!" America exclaimed.

"Ohonhonhon!"

"What do you want?! You are taking up my valuble time in which I could be actually doing something productive instead of talking to you dimwits."

"Soooo who's that girl that you give her mail to everyday?" America asked.

"W-What are you talking about? Have you been spying on me?" England asked flustered.

"Yup! With a little help from Russia!"

"Kolkolkolkol..."

England jumped. Russia walked towards them from behind a plant. "Hello England."

"O-Oh hey Russia... W-what are you doing here?"

"Nothing at all. I was just about to leave actually..." When England blinked, Russia had disappeared.

"So dude, are you gonna fess up? Who is she? Is she your girlfriend? Ooh, England has a girlfriend, England has a girlfriend!" America exclaimed totally ignoring the Russia incident.

"You're so immature. And no she is not my girlfriend, she's just a friend. She-"

"That's what zhey all say," France interrupted.

"Shut up! She just finished college and she went blind. I do not know how it happened or anything, I'm just trying to be a helpful citizen and have been getting her mail for her." England was red with frustration.

"Oh that's kinda sad... But you have to admit, by the look on your face right now, you totally have some kind of feelings for her!" America exclaimed.

"...N-No I don't!" England lied turning scarlet.

"You are clearly in denial England, it's as simple as that. Ohonhonhonhon."

"You know what, that laugh is probably why you don't have a girlfriend."

"Oooh burn baby burn!"

"Ohonhonhon. Right. It's not like your laugh is any more attractive than mine, is it? Ohonhon-"

"Okay I've had enough! Both of you! OUT!" England yelled pointing towards the door.

America and France laughed like idiots as they walked out of England's house. "See ya later dude!" America exclaimed. After they had both left, England slammed the door. "Wankers... A couple of wankers. Yes, that's what they are."

The next morning, Heidi woke up early and took a shower. Today was the first day of her new job. After getting dressed she went downstairs into the kitchen. "Guten morgan, Japan."

"Ohio, Heidi," Japan replied.

"Are Germany and Italy still asleep?" It surprised Heidi that Germany was not awake yet. He was always usually awake before her.

"Hai."

Germany then walked in. "Speak of the devil." Heidi said.

"Guten morgan to you too Heidi," Germany said sarcastically. "Italy invaded my bed again, Japan."

"Werr, its to be expected right?" Japan replied.

Heidi burst out laughing.

"Vhat ist so funny Heidi?"

"It's just funny that's all. Those letters about Italy that you sent me always made my day."

Germany shook his head. "That guy really doesn't learn anything during trainings. It just goes in one ear and out the other."

Heidi snickered as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. She ate it quickly. "Well, I better head to the hosptial, don't want to be late on the first day. Tschues! I'll see you all later."

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


End file.
